fakeanimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wong Zhong Sun, the Eternal Golden Light
Wong Zhong Sun is a time-traveling pseudozoobiodiscoverologist who has discovered many animals and is famous throughout the world (though not necessarily by name). Biography Wong Zhong Sun, the Eternal Golden Light, AKA Sun Tzu, AKA Confucius, was apparently born in Hong Kong in 1980 (as he confirmed himself). He was educated all around the world, but he says his favourite school was the Ullanbatar Institute of Exploration, which consisted of a leanto and a couple of yurts near the border of Siberia and Mongolia. He spent most of his life there and frequently returns in his semi-old-age (it's hard to tell with time-travelers). apparently, in his semi-early years (it's hard to tell with time-travelers), he went around the world collecting and documenting many pseudanimals, founding and destroying several cities/religions and visiting what passed as gift shops back then. Wong Zhong Sun once started village Japan and is still venerated there as a kami. Hobbies Wong Zhong Sun enjoys chamber opera, Minecraft, chess, trolling on the Internet, contradicting world-famous scientists and being right, founding cities, time-traveling, burning top-hats, exploring with colleagues, and whipping people at go. He also enjoys writing plays and screenplays/stories/history books. His favourite hobby is visiting himself back in time and stopping himself from doing stupid things, making his life even more awesome. He also enjoys writing Haiku. Achievements Was a Kami, founded several villages, invented Japan, trolled Alexander the Great (telling him that elephants did not exist so he would not be afraid going into India), gave Archimedes pi, won the ancient Olympics three times, founded Kyoto, brought back passenger pigeons and dodos, and traveled across time erasin illogical events by telling them that they shouldn't have happened (he missed the Mongols). Wong Zhong Sun messed up the pseudozoobiodiscoverologists by not being in their Human-following loris count, but he assures everyone that he is human and hasn't told everyone lies about his life. Quotations * So, Archimedes, you've been wondering about Pi * No, Alexander, elephants don't exist * I guess sarcasm didn't exist in Macedonia. * There are two different universes. One where Pseudanimals exist and one where they don't. I honestly have no Idea which one I live in. * Of course Pseudanimals exist (addressing universe where pseudanimals exsist). If they didn't exist, then they would be real animals instead of Pseudanimals. * If you're reading this wiki, then I am fake because I don't trust wikia. * Darnit! I forgot my wikia password! * I agree with my colleauge, Dr. Pseudonym. Top hats are very popular. Just not on my side of the world. * I really like eating a pate made of swans and anti-swans. It really fills my stomach. * Terrence X. Pseudonym shouldn't just change stuff in the present. * Of course I'm a mere human being, what else could I be (well, let's see) * It's hard work deceiving so many people about who I really am. * I have never lied about my past, my deeds, or my life. Family Wong Zhong Sun has a sister named Wong Yong Lieu. He has an adopted niece named Anna Category:Discoverers